


I want to hear your voice

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie talks dirty to Buck, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe a little plot is here, PWP, Plot What Plot, Sexting, Sick!Buck, Sickfic, enjoy ;), kind of, sex with fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Buck is stuck sick at home, while Eddie is at the firehouse. They can't stay of off their phones so some shenanigans are about to start.P.S. My english isn't the best, so I'm sorry for the... awkwardnes.
Relationships: Eddie/Buck - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I want to hear your voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFury/gifts).



Eddie: I'm so sorry I can't be with you right now.

Buck: Stop it. Work is more important. Besides, it's just a stupid cold. Tomorrow I will make sure that you do not get into trouble ;P

Eddie: Ha ha, very funny. Rather, I am always running after you and stopping you from playing Kamikaze.

Buck: You run into a collapsing building ONCE and they will remind you about it for the rest of your life.

Eddie: Once? Shall I name you 58 other cases?

Buck: Are you still counting? I lost count after 32 xD.

Eddie: Buck!

Buck: I was kidding! Calm down. I promise that today the only obstacle I will have to overcome are the stairs to go to the bathroom or kitchen :*

Eddie: I hope so. As soon as I finish my shift I'll come over.

Buck: Stop it. Today you have 24. You'll be tired. You can come when you sleep. Besides, Chris will definitely want to go with you. You know he gets offended when you leave him at home.

Eddie: That is also true. I'll let you know at the end of the shift if I’ll be coming.

Buck: I'm not going anywhere.

I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight, exactly half of Eddie's shift. He still had 12 hours left and practically did not leave the phone all this time. Except for a couple of hours, when I was sleeping off that goddamn cold and Eddie was probably going on action, we were basically texting all the time. I’m surprised Bobby lets him do it.

Eddie: I have to go for a while, because we're leaving again. The team greets you and wishes you a quick recovery <3

Buck: Tell them, that when I get back I'll hug them.

This time it took him a little longer to write back.

Eddie: Hen says you're gonna transfer your cold on them . A simple "thank you" is enough xD.

Buck: I feel offended. Be careful. Write when you get back.

Eddie: Always. I love you :*

My heart felt warm and it wasn't because of the fever.

Buck: I love you too <3

I put the phone on the nightstand. It was dark and quiet throughout the apartment. Used handkerchiefs were scattered around the bed. Almost the entire pharmacy stood on the cupboard, apart from the telephone. When Maddie heard that I had missed work today (probably from Chimney), she had come before her shift with bags full with cold medications and at least three dinners.

I told her it was just a mild fever and a common runny nose, but of course she wasn't listening to me. She sat for an hour and prepared everything I might need. Handkerchiefs, a thermos with hot tea, Tylenol, a thermometer, nasal drops, an extra blanket and a sweatshirt if I was cold. I loved my sister, but she went overboard sometimes. Nevertheless, I thanked her with all my heart and promised to stay in bed all day and do nothing. The brunette promised to come back the next day and went to work.

So my day was filled with sleeping, sweating, and possibly wandering into the bathroom or kitchen to warm up some of the soup Maddie had left behind. It was the worst time in my life. I hated it when I was sick, because idle sitting at home made me crazy. The fever was not so high that I would quit my job, but yesterday I felt under the weather and Bobby told me to stay home today and rest. I told him it was probably no big deal. A normal runny nose, but as this morning I woke up shivering from the cold and sore all over, I knew it wasn't just a runny nose after all. I immediately called Bobby with the information that I would not be on the shift.

The man replied that this was what he expected and that I should not worry, but just lie down and rest.

I turned to the other side and tucked the thick duvet tighter around me. The chills started to come back slowly, so my fever decided to come again. I reached for the thermometer and stuck it under my tongue. Not a full minute later, the machine started squeaking. I took it out and looked at the illuminated screen. 39 degrees. I sighed and tossed the thermometer to the floor. I didn't remember the last time I took the pills, so I took another quick shot of Tylenol and, hiding in the sheets, prayed it was just a regular 24 hour virus. I quickly flew off into a restless sleep.

~*~

I was hot and cold at the same time. Every time I uncovered myself with the thought that I was about to suffocate, a strong shiver ran through my body and I hid under the covers again. I was in such a half asleep, until suddenly a sound began to pierce through my foggy mind. At first I couldn't recognize it, but when I regained some consciousness, I recognized it as my phone ringtone. Blind and tired, I started to crawl towards it in my cocoon. I found it on the nightstand and put it awkwardly to my ear. I didn't even know what time it was.

– Hello? – My voice was hoarse and completely unlike me.

– I woke you up, right? I should have let you sleep. – I didn't have to see him to imagine him making the face of a beaten dog now.

– No ... I wasn’t sleeping. Rather – here is a moment to cough trying to restore my voice. It didn't sound very good. – I tried to sleep. I feel cold and hot. One moment I want to throw myself into a cold shower, and the second put on a second sweatshirt, because I have the impression that one is not enough.

Eddie didn't say anything for a moment. I was wondering if he had hung up. At one point I was starting to drift away myself, but finally the brunette spoke up.

– I'd like to be with you now.

He sounded like he was about to cry. It caught my attention and forced me to focus more. I lay down more humanly on the bed and brought the phone closer to my ear.

– What's happening? Was the call tough?

Another minute of silence. I heard rattling, then the sound of a door opening and closing. Very possibly from the bedroom in the firehouse.

– You can call it that. – Eddie sounded tired. He sighed loudly.

– You wanna talk about it?

– Not necessarily. I prefer to talk about you. How are you?

– Not bad. I think I'm as tired as you are, and I haven't even got out of bed today. – I forced a weak laugh.

– Is there anything I could do to cheer you up? – I asked as he was silent again.

– I have one thing on my mind. And I hope we make it before the alarm goes off again.

– What exactly do you mean? – I guess I knew where this conversation was heading, but I wasn't going to interrupt it. Maybe the fever was speaking for me, but I wanted him to finish what he was about to start. Especially if it was supposed to improve his mood.

– What are you wearing? – He asked out of the blue.

– Right now? – I wasn’t wrong. I smiled under my nose and decided to play this game.

– Yes. – I heard he lowered his voice. So he was definitely in the bedroom now.

– Your gray hoodie and my black jogging pants.

– Which hoodie?

– Your favourite. – I started laughing when Eddie on the other side of the phone yelled at me that I had taken his clothes again. After a while he calmed himself.

– And the underwear? Do you have any today?

This time, it was me who was silent, just so Eddie could let his imagination run wild.

– Nope. – I heard him draw in the breath loudly. There was also a rustle.

– If you don't have any, it'll be easier for us. I'd like you to slowly slip your hand into your pants. It's best if you put the phone on the loudspeaker.

With a smile on my face, I did as he asked. I turned on the loudspeaker on the phone and set it next to the pillow. I felt like I was getting hot. The chills were long forgotten.

I slipped my hand slowly under the black fabric. I felt my pubic hair first, and then as my hand touched my hot dick, I couldn't help but groan.

– Slowly. Imagine I'm there. That I am holding you. Firmly.

I grabbed my penis harder which was well on it’s way to a full erection. The blood in him pulsed and echoed as a dull pain in my temples, but I ignored it because I wanted Eddie to continue.

– You good?

–Yes. – It was more like a sigh than an answer.

– Great. Now I'd like you to get the lube out of the nightstand. I know you have it there. Put it next to you. It will be useful for later.

In complete darkness I reached into the cupboard and took out a small bottle. I threw it on the bed.

– Start slowly moving your hand along the entire length and squeeze the testicles tighter each time. Slip your other hand underneath your sweatshirt and start massaging your nipples.

– Eddie … – I groaned, but did as ordered.

I started to masturbate slowly and pinch my nipple. My breathing was quick and I could feel the sweat trickling down on me. I groaned softly as I squirmed on the bed. I heard Eddie sigh loudly.

– You're doing great. You can speed up a little now.

The hand began to move faster, smearing the precum that had started to ooze from my penis. At one point, I threw the covers off because I was close to suffocation.

– You can't come yet. Do it like I'm next to you.

– You know ... it doesn't work like that. – I gasped.

– You can do it. Now lie on your stomach and push your ass up. Take off your pants and put some lube on your hand.

I rolled onto my stomach with difficulty. I hid my face in a pillow. I poured some sticky substance into my hand and waited for further orders.

– Spread it on your hands and warm it up well. Then continue the blowjob, with putting the other hand to your entrance and very slowly insert your first finger.

It was like torture and a reward rolled into one. My head was spinning, and as I stuck my first finger in, a loud moan escaped my throat that turned into a brief coughing fit.

– Slowly. If you are used to it, slip in another finger. Start getting ready as if I'm about to enter you. You have to be ready for me.

– Yes…

The second finger entered like a dream. I started to widen, drowning out the moans in the pillow. I've masturbated a lot, but never like this before. I suspect that if I want to do it myself one day, I won't be able to do it without Eddie's voice. Even being a few kilometers away, he could bring me to this state.

– How you feelin’?

– I’m almost ... Eddie, I … 

– Not yet. Put your third finger in and look for your spot.

I added another finger and started to push it deeper. It was difficult at that angle, so I started moving my other hand faster. My penis was already hard and close to cum, but since Eddie told me to wait ...

– Your voice is so beautiful. I know you are trying. One more moment.

\- Eddie!

I couldn't hold on any longer. I screamed and cummed down onto the sheets, and with only the last of my strength, I threw myself to the side, away from the mess. I was panting, my head was light-headed, and I didn't have the strength to lift a finger.

\- Buck. Buck! Can you hear me?

I looked over to the phone that was still on the pillow. I didn't reach for it, but pressed my face against the cold sheet.

– Yes.

– How are you feeling?

– Tired. And dirty. How am I supposed to sleep in it now? I have to change the sheets because of you.

Eddie laughed into the receiver, but his voice seemed raspy too.

– I hope someone caught you there. – I sighed into the receiver.

– They're all in the social part. Bobby is getting us something to eat.

– I'd like to be there with you too.

– You are sick. You’re about to rest.

– Was that your way of getting me better?

– Among others. When I finish the shift, we'll do it again.

– I hope so. Do you know, that now if I want to masturbate, it won't even budge? I won't cum if I don't hear your voice.

– You don't even know how it makes me happy.

– I'm glad that you are happy. I'll be waiting.

– I come. For sure. I love you.

– I love you too.

He hung up. I lay there for a few minutes on the bed, wondering who would clean this mess up.


End file.
